


Shiver

by NightDragon5656



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I got inspired by a creepy video, M/M, Scared characters, Scary, Shiro is Keith’s brother figure, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Swearing, What Else Do I Tag?, but it’s agreed that he is the dad of the ship, dont ask, i love that quote, i really don’t know, various planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656
Summary: He thought they were just investigating a planet. He thought they were together, a team. He thought he was safe. He thought they could never encounter such a being. He thought many things. He was wrong about many too.Now he must run with or without his teammates, after all, it’s every person for themselves in times like these, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired when I watched Daz Black react to The Thing In The Apartment and then I had to Voltronify it, of course.   
> If you don’t already, watch Daz. He’s fucking awesome. And shit that video was creepy.  
>  Oh yeah, I rewatched it and it’s by a channel called CryptTV I think, so yeah. Good shit dude.

It had all begun like any other day, he woke up, had a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and then went off to the training room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, not much anyway. However, ever since his eyes opened that morning, he had had this strange feeling that ominously loomed over him like a living shadow. 

It was a pressing thought that slipped swiftly away each time he attempted to reach for it. 

Eventually, he gave up. 

And so it sat there, no longer evading his grasp and just waiting for him to realise its purpose and meaning naturally. 

Of course, he doubted even at the time that he would like it. 

Alas, he continued his leisurely pace towards the training room a few corridors away, his path thoroughly engraved into his mind due to how many times he had walked it. 

All lights were dimmed for it was still in the early hours of the morning; he didn't know exactly, he hadn't bothered to check the Earth clock Pidge had made for him. 

But he knew it was before five; around that time was when Hunk would get up and begin making breakfast. It meant that he would have at the very least an hours worth of training plus a shower before breakfast was ready. 

 

Hunk had, in fact, been working on various types of food goo recently, attempting to make it taste like Earthen foods instead of, well, nothing. You would think green space goo would taste disgusting and it had, at first. But then it lost its taste to the Paladins who called for Hunk’s master skills in the kitchen to fix the problem. He had willingly taken to the opportunity; said it was his pleasure to do this for the team. It would also enlighten the two Alteans to the goodness of Human food.

Lance, ever the antagonist to Keith, had also added Keith to the list of clueless in terms of food. After all, living away from society in a desert would mean not very flavourful food. The Garrison’s meals weren’t exactly pleasant either. And whilst Keith had argued with Lance, he had to secretly agree with him but would _never_  say that to his face. 

Just imagining the smug look he would surely wear made Keith’s stomach churn.  

But still, back to him walking down the corridors. 

He was so caught up in his own mind and memories that he didn’t realise he had been standing outside the automatic, metal door until it swished open, causing a puff of air to hit him in the face. 

After coming to his senses, he stepped into the large domed room and unhooked his Bayard from his belt. 

Within a fraction of a second, where before he had held a semicircular object, he now held a long red and white Altean sword, perfectly modified to his form. 

“Begin training level 14.” His voice, still gravelly from sleep echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and steadily losing volume. 

His deep violet eyes were brought up, seeking the owner of the metallic crashing sound in front of him. Sure enough, just as he’d expected, a robotic gladiator stood before him. Somehow they always seemed to have a bright fire pulsing in their eyes. If he’s honest, it occasionally scares him a bit; it reminds him of the time one almost killed him when the castle was corrupted. 

Shaking off the shiver he felt trailing down his spine, he got into his fighting stance and began to fight. 

* * *

 

“Keith! Get your ass here, Hunk made pancake goo!” 

Lance’s cheery voice could be heard by Keith all the way in the training room, even over the clatter of swords against each other. 

Grumbling, he ended the training session and walked away with hunched shoulders. 

It was a few minutes later that he realised he hadn’t showered and, even if he despised to admit it, Lance was right; hygiene was important. So he put off food in favour of returning to his room and having a shower to wash off all the sweat and grime from his efforts with the gladiator. 

 


	2. Just Lance’s POV, nothing much. You can skip.

Keith was taking  _forever_ and Lance was having none of it. Hunk had gone to the effort of making pancake goo to cheer the team up after their last mission. 

They had witnessed too many deaths that time. 

And now he was just being blown off by the Red Paladin.  _Un-fucking-believable._

So Lance decided to go and force him to eat with them. He had already tried calling but knew that Keith’s voice was likely too quiet to be heard calling back to him like Lance’s and so he plodded off to where he thought Keith would be. 

Surprisingly, Keith wasn’t present in the training room but the closer Lance looked he could tell that the shorter boy had in fact been there recently. Pieces of metal from the gladiator were still evaporating into blue pixels and there was the distinct smell of a battle. And sweat. Lots of sweat. 

Which helped Lance to conclude that Keith was in his room. It did not, however, prompt his brain to think that maybe Keith was having a shower. 

This explains why Lance was now staring dumbstruck at a fully naked and thankfully turned Keith from outside the shower. He tried to step backwards quietly but knocked something over, creating a loud bang, prompting Keith to turn around. 

Upon seeing Lance, he let out a half scream, half squeak and covered himself up with his hands. 

“Lance! Wh-what the fuck are y-you doing?!” Keith practically screamed the stuttered words and one word levitated to the forefront of Lance’s mind. 

 _Adorable_. 

...

Oh. Shit. 

Befor Keith could say anything else, or kill him for that matter, he ran. 

And ran. 

And ran. 

He ran until he skidded to a halt inside the kitchen again, wide eyes and blushing furiously. 

“Shit.” -Lance

”Language.” -Shiro

”Ha LOL!” -Pidge

”What did you do, Lance?” -Hunk

”Well, this is surprising.” -Allura

”Hmm.” -Coran

”Act normal when Keith gets here and mention NOTHING about me walking in on him naked.”

”Oh shit.”

* * *

Keith took that moment to walk into the kitchen, expression hardening even with the ever growing blush on his face. 

“Lance McClain get here right now.”

 


End file.
